digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon X Data
NOTICE: THIS PAGE IS UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION. Digimon X Data is a fanfiction by ''Raintalon'', containing the cast of Tamers and Frontier. Between the anime series and X Data The Tamers have become more than a bit famous for the defeat of the D-Reaper (in which the Frontier cast couldn't have helped with because they lost their spirits.) The Tamers have found the gate to the Digital World, meeting back up with their partners, the Juggernaut and Red Card effects worn off. The Frontier and Tamer casts have become great friends, telling stories about their travels. They later find out the Digital World is separated into servers. Books Digimon X Data is spread into books, each focusing on a species of Digimon, beginning with the Shadow X Data. Book One: Shadow Data Book Two: Light Data Book Three: Plant Data Book Four: Insect Data Book Five: Dragon Data Book Six: Beast Data Book Seven: Machine Data Book Eight: Sky Data Book Nine: Ocean Data Book Ten: The Data Pedestal As the group obtain the Ocean Data, they set off for the sacred realm of the Data Temple, to set the Data in their rightful place, at the Data Pedestal. But that opens the realm of the Dark Area, and they must seal it forever. Book Eleven: Sealing Away The group meet Anubismon, and must seal the Dark Area away by defeating him, as the corrupted Anubismon Core. Spirit Masters Orochimon: The Master of Shadows. Enemies with Lord HolyAngemon and Susanoomon. Lord HolyAngemon and Susanoomon: The Masters of Light. Enemies with Orochimon. Jagamon: The Master of Plants. Allies with TyrantKabuterimon. Enemies with Machinedramon. TyrantKabuterimon: The Master of Insects. Allies with Jagamon. Enemies with Machinedramon. Owryumon: The Master of Dragons. Enemies with Cerberumon. Cerberumon: The Master of Beasts. Enemies with Owryumon. Machinedramon: The Master of Machines. Enemies with Jagamon and TyrantKabuterimon. Eaglemon: The Master of the Sky. Enemies with MetalSeadramon. MetalSeadramon: The Master of the Ocean. Enemies with Eaglemon. Tamers and other Minor Characters Cast of Digimon Tamers Cast of Digimon Frontier Emma "Emi" Davenport: A young 10-year old girl. She is partnered to MechaGuilmon. She is frequently called "goggle-head" throughout the first book by Falcon, and wears a pair of blue goggles. She plays the piano and the ocarina. (Nationality: Half-American, Half-Japanese) Rekishī "Lexi" Shintaro: A ten-year old girl, best friends with Emi. She plays the harp well. (Nationality: Japanese) Falcon Ohayashi: A twelve-year old boy. He frequently calls Emi "Goggle-head" throughout the first book. He is partnered to Peregrimon. (Nationality: Japanese) Tsuki: A thirteen-year old wolf-girl who can read the thoughts of animals. She prefers to stay in her wolf form in the beginning of the series, but begins to like her human form. She has no last name, as she is primarily a wolf, and is partners with GreyGabumon. (Nationality: Shape-shifter) Rei Davenport: Emi's 8 year-old younger sister. Partners with Dobermon. (Nationality: Half-American, Half-Japanese) Satoru Sen: A close friend of Emi's, later to be her platonic boyfriend. He's easygoing and is a pacifist. He finds out about being a Tamer thanks to Kazui, who runs into him at the sidewalk, confusing his ocarina's song with Emi's. He is one of the five characters who play an instrument. His partner is, as of yet, unknown. Ryuu Imaizumi: Self-proclaimed "Dragon Tamer". Partners with Dracomon. (Nationality: Japanese) Ichirou Shimedzu: Shy 12-year old boy. Has a close relationship with his brother, Jirou. Partners with Terriermon and plays the electric guitar. (Nationality: Japanese) Jirou Shimedzu: Friendly 11-year old boy. Will listen to anyone's personal problems and help. Has the nickname "Secret Keeper", and has a close relation his brother, Ichirou. Partners with Lopmon and plays the drums. (Nationality: Japanese) Hoshi "Holly" Takishita: Athletic 10 year-old girl in Emi's class. Partners with Palmon. (Nationality: British) Riley Miyamae: Typical "goggle boy" type 10 year old. Partners with Dracomon. (Nationality: Half-American, Half-Japanese) Elizabeth "Lizzie" Chiba: 11-year old cheerleader. Partners with Salamon. (Nationality: Japanese) Sierra Cooley: 10 year old girl whom finds out about 'Digimon Alley' through her new-found partner, Dorumon. (Nationality: American) Zelda Harbird: 11 year-old guitarist. Partners with Lunamon and sister to Micheal Harbird. (Nationality: British) Micheal Harbird:11 year-old soccer player. Partners with Coronamon and brother to Zelda Harbird. (Nationality: British) Partner Digivolutions Things to be Added *Spirit Biomerges *Personalities *Logo *All Fake Digimon Images *Tamer Images Things That Need Fixes *Wendigomon's image needs to be fixed to proper size. *MegaGargomon's image needs to be fixed to proper size. *Gargomon's image needs to be fixed to proper size. *Antylamon's image needs to be fixed to proper size. *Cherubimon's image needs to have both Evil and Good. *Rosemon's image needs to have both Normal and Burst Mode. Raintalon's Notes *The cast of Frontier has no idea that the Tamers (excluding casts from the TV series) have Digimon. *Emi does have a crush on Kouichi in the beginning, but later moves on to be Satoru's platonic girlfriend. Notes and References Category:Fan fiction